Plunging into darkness
by Sammyangel
Summary: For 18 years Grace Skywalker has been watching over her brother and sister,Luke and Leia but how long before Darth Vader finds out that his son and daughter's have survived all this time?
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Star Wars, George lucas does and I own Grace Skywalker. And I want to point out I hated killing off Padme so I encased her in carbonite.**

* * *

><p>Grace skywalker could only watch as her mother gave birth.<p>

Grace could barely pay attention as the droid announced that she had a baby brother, then her baby sister. Then she had a feeling she was going to lose her mom Like in her dreams.

"Grace, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and tell Luke and Leia I love them to." Padme said

"Obi-wan there's good in him… I know there's good…" Padme said as she lapsed into a coma after that Grace ran out of the operating room

'Huh that's peculiar." murmured the doctor

"What is?" Obi-wan asked

"Well it seems she's trying to fight even though she's weak and her organ's are shutting down. I think the best option would put her in carbonite until she's healed. " The doctor told him

"Ok do that but her next of kin would be her daughter that just ran out of here, doctor." Obi-wan informed the doctor

So she'll be the one who decides to unfreeze her or not when she turns eighteen but what about her husband?" the doctor questioned

"Yes she will since the father of those children died recently." Obi-wan said sadly

"Aright we'll start the freezing process right away." the doctor said getting ready for the procedure after the funeral

While they froze the senator in carbonite, Obi-wan left the operating room to go look for the three year old he thinks of as his niece and found her in the nursery.

"They're cute, aren't they?" obi-wan said startling the little girl

Grace nodded looking at them, observing them

"Uncle, what's going to happen to the three of us?" Grace questioned

"I don't know, I really don't but I'll find out." Obi-wan promised then he walked out not knowing Grace decided to follow him

Meanwhile with Bail, Obi-wan and Yoda…..

Before Yoda arrived Obi-wan and Bail were talking about Grace unfreezing her mother

So when Grace turns eighteen she'll be in charge of unfreezing her mother at the right time?" Bail said figuring it out

'Yes but she will have to consider the circumstances if Vader survived not just that the emperor." Obi-wan said

"Who's going to tell her?" Bail wondered

"I will, Senator Organa since she trust's me and she's like a niece to me." Obi-wan said as Yoda came in the room

"Separated the twin's must be." Yoda said

"We must hide them where the sith won't sense their presence." Obi –wan said

"My wife and I will take the girl's They will be loved with us." Bail said

"Wait! What about me where am I going to go?" Grace said as she burst into the room from her hiding place in the hallway

"We don't know Grace." Obi-wan explained

"I promised my mother when she first found out that I would protect my little brother or sister no matter what happens whether I'm going with Luke or Leia."Grace insisted.

"Alright you'll go with Leia while I'll take Luke to Owen and Beru." Obi-wan said

As bail and Grace walked out Yoda stopped Obi-wan.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment in your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you." Yoda said

"Training?" Obi-wan questioned

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality…your old master." Said yoda

"Qui-gon?" Obi-wan asked shocked

"How to commune with him I will teach you." Yoda said

Meanwhile on Naboo...

A Casket with the body of Senator Padme Amidala filled the streets of Theed followed with Friends, Family and in the shadows her daughter Grace and if you noticed in the hands of the pregnant senator is a chain with a pendant of japor given to her by a little boy from Tatooine.

Meanwhile with bail Organa after the funeral….

Bail walks with Leia in his arm and holding Grace's hand.

"Here she is Breha." Bail said handing Leia to her.

"Thank you." She said

Grace went into the gardens and pulled out her mother's japor pendant and put the chain on her neck, the next thing she knew it was dark and could clearly see Naboo and Tatooine in the sky among the star's.

_'Love is a candle, Love can ignite the stars' Her daddy always told her._

_I love you Mama and daddy I always will, I know there's good in Daddy somewhere._

With Obi-wan on Tatooine….

"Here he is please take care of him." Obi-wan pleaded

"I will." Beru said as Obi-wan placed Luke into her arms. Then joined her husband to look at the Twin suns set.

As Obi-wan rode away he couldn't stop thinking that he failed the Skywalkers.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the Prolouge and if you want more please,please review and the chapter will be longer-Sammyangel<strong>


	2. The beginning of everything

**I still don't own Star wars, George Lucas does and please review.**

* * *

><p><em>18 years later…<em>

Leia Skywalker-Organa just finished a message for Obi-wan Kenobi and called over Artoo Detoo and placed the message into Artoo and told him to make sure he gives the message to Obi-wan.

As R2-D2 rolled away Leia shot at a storm trooper while hiding and while running she was stunned by a storm trooper.

"Tell Lord Vader that we have a prisoner." One trooper said.

Meanwhile on Tatooine…

Grace sensed that Leia was in trouble and had a feeling that Luke was also going to get wrapped into the rebellion as well.

She couldn't believe how much Luke and Leia were like Mom and Dad. She remembers when she started to teach Leia to shield her thought's and use the force to just float stuff and how irritated she would get.

~_Flashback~_

_It was a few day's away from Princess Leia Amidala Skywalker-Organa's 16th birthday and her older sister Grace has gotten her the perfect gift but she'll wait until the morning of her birthday, Grace was practicing her force powers by picking up several object's and clothes putting them into their respectful drawer's and places until she heard her door open._

_"Whoa! how can you do that?" Leia questioned startling her sister _

_Shhh! not so loud Ley no one's supposed to know.' Grace scolded shutting the door _

_But how can you do that? Leia repeated_

_"The force." Grace replied_

_"The force?" Leia said questionably._

__"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." Grace explained recalling what her uncle Obi-wan told her.__

__"Oh but how come you can do it and I can't?" Leia asked__

__"Well, you can but you're not trained and you have our Dad's temper." Grace remarked referring to their biological Father__

__"Oh,don't bring HIM up cause you or Father won't tell me anything about our real dad like he's a big secret!" Leia retorted angrily__

__"Alright, alright I'll teach you and I'll tell you a few things about our real parent's but it has to be a secret, and you'll have to be patient." grace said knowing its going to take time.__

__ ~End Flashback~__

__'She's still a mini clone of Dad in mom's feature's'__ Grace Thought wistfully

With Luke on the other side of Tatooine….

As Luke was cleaning the carbon scoring off of Artoo his projector showed a woman.

"Help me obi-wan Kenobi you're my only hope." Leia said repeating

"Who is she?" Luke said

She looks like someone from our last voyage but its old data pay it no mind."

The image disappeared.

"Wait bring her back and playback the entire message!" Luke exclaimed

Artoo beeped "The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards." Threepio replied

"Luke its dinner time! "Beru yelled

"Coming!" Luke said

During dinner….

"I think the artoo unit we bought might've been stolen." Luke said

"Why do you think that?" Owen asked

"I came across a recording while cleaning him someone looking for an Obi-wan Kenobi I thought he meant old ben do you know?" Luke asked

"That man's just a crazy old wizard take the droid to Anchorhead to have its memory erased." Owen said

"But what if Obi-wan comes looking for him?" Luke asks

"He won't he died about the same time as your father." Owen muttered

"He knew my—"Luke said but was interrupted by Owen.

"I told you to forget it." Owen said stern

'You always have a reason for me not to go." Luke said getting up from the table

"Where are you going?" Owen asked

"To finish cleaning those droids what else." Luke muttered

"Owen he can't be here forever he has too much of his father in him. "Beru said

"That's what I'm afraid of" Owen said

_The next morning..._

Luke looked around with his binoculars and couldn't find the little droid and his speeder broke down and finally saw the droid in the distance and ran to catch up with it.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Mister Luke is your rightful owner now no more of this Obi-wan Kenobi stuff." Threepio said

Sand people came out and attacked Luke but got scared when they saw a man in a cloak with a mysterious weapon that was coming that way and the Sand people fled.

Ben Kenobi went to Luke and felt his forehead and looked up to an astrodroid and pulled down his hood.

"Hello there." Obi-wan said

R2 was reluctant to come near the old man, not recognizing him as Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Come here, my friend. Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Obi-wan calmly hoping to prod the droid.

The droid rolled over as Luke was waking and sitting up.

"Well, young Luke you had a busy day." Obi-wan said looking down at the 19 year old.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi!" Luke exclaimed happily.

"Luke what are you doing out this far?" Obi-wan asked curiously.

"Oh I was looking for this droid... I think he's looking for his former master, Obi-wan Kenobi. I've never seen this much loyalty in a droid before." Luke said looking at Obi-wan.

"Is he a relative of yours?" Luke asks curious

"Obi-wan Kenobi?! Obi-wan... I haven't heard that name in a long time." Obi-wan said looking surprised and reminiscent.

"I think my uncle knows him but said he was dead." Luke wondered

"Oh, he's not dead at least not yet." Obi-wan said

"Oh, so you know him?"

"Of course I know him. He's me." He said knowingly gesturing to himself

"I haven't gone by the name of Obi-wan since around the time you were born." Obi-wan informed Luke.

"So the droid does belong to you." Luke said gesturing to Artoo.

"I don't remember ever owning a droid." Obi-wan said

Artoo beeped "Threepio!" Luke said rushing over to grabbing his arm and helping obi-wan sit him up.

_"Obi-wan! hurry up before the sand people return." Grace telepathically said to him._

_ "_I think we should get indoors. Sand people will return and in greater numbers." Obi-wan ushered Luke and the droids.

When they got to Obi-wan's hovel they saw Grace in a light blue house dress waiting for them.

"Wondering when you were getting here. You want some help with him?" Grace said impatiently as they entered the hovel.

_"You know how long it can take to get here, my young padawan." Obi-wan said telepathically_

"Yeah,sure thanks grace." Luke said helping her put threepio on the seat.

Obi-wan smiled at the two siblings knowing both of them loved to work with mechanics.

As Grace and Luke started to put threepio back together, Obi-wan started to tell Luke interesting things.

"No, my father didn't fight in the was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said screwing threepio's right arm on.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals; he felt he should've stayed here and not gotten involved." Obi-wan said

"You fought in the clone wars?" Luke asked not really believing it.

"Yes, I was a Jedi knight, same as you father." Obi-wan said reminiscing old times.

I wish I could have known him." Luke said sadly

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand that you've become quite a good pilot yourself." Obi-wan said sorrowfully

"He was a good friend." Obi-wan said quietly

Grace smiled softly knowing that Obi-wan and their father were close.

"Now let's see what this little droid is carrying." Obi-wan said

"I saw a little bit of the recording." Luke said looking at the droid.

"I've seem to have found it." Obi-wan said looking at the hologram.

_General Kenobi, years ago you helped my father during the Clone Wars. Now, he begs that you help him in his struggle against the Empire. He regrets that he cannot deliver this message to you himself. My ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. This droid contains vital information against the Empire and must be delivered to my father on Alderaan. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi; you're my only hope..._

Grace had stared at the spot where Leia was their sister needed help and she'll get it.

"Luke you need to come with us to Alderaan if you want to learn about the force and your family." Grace concluded realizing it's the right time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy Halloween! and I don't own Star wars.**

* * *

><p>"I can't Uncle Owen's probably throwing a fit and It's not that I like the empire I hate it but how am I going to explain this?" Luke said<p>

"That's your uncle talking you know." Grace said knowingly

On the Death star….

Darth Vader only you could be so bold, the imperial senate will not stand for this! When they hear that you've attacked a diplomatic …." Leia said boldly

"Don't act so surprised Princess you weren't on any mercy mission this time. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Vader demanded

Leia shook her head determined not to tell. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She retorted. "I'm a member of the imperial senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan!"

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor! Take her away!" Vader said angrily

"Holding her is dangerous it could generate sympathy in the senate." An officer said

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her," Vader replied. "Now she is my only link to find their secret base."

She'll die before she tells you anything," the officer returned.

"Leave that to me," Vader replied coolly as his mind worked feverishly to find a reason to keep the young princess in his custody. "Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed."

Lord Vader the plans aren't on this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard." An officer reported

Vader nodded his understanding. He turned to his second in command. "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod," he reasoned. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

In the cell Princess Leia was wondering, praying that R2 that got the message to general Kenobi.

Leia was playing with a necklace that her older sister gave her on her 16th birthday...

_~Flashback~_

_It was about 8 o' clock in the morning on Leia's birthday and was coinciding with Empire Day surprisingly to a lot of people that her birthday was the same day was shocking but Leia ignored it, she went to her sister Grace's Skywalker's room even though she still uses Organa in public as did she since it was too dangerous to use her biological last name, and her sister is training to be a Jedi knight like their father. Her sister had been teaching how to lift things with the force and how to shield her thoughts and to feel who's coming first off before anything else over the last few days._

_"Hey Grace want to do something before my Birthday ball?" Leia asked_

_"Sure but have you done your force exercises today yet?" Grace questioned_

_"No I wanted to do them with you." Leia replied _

_"I know but before we do the exercises how about we walk through the gardens." Grace suggested_

_"Alright." Leia said_

_As the two sisters walked through the gardens and sat down on a bench Grace pulled a velvet box from her pocket_

_"What do you have there?" Leia questioned seeing_

_"A present." Grace answered_ opening_ the box to reveal a necklace with an angel pendent with three gems two alderaanian sapphire's and a Nubian ruby on the wings of the pendent._

_"Oh, Grace its beautiful! but why three gems?" Leia asked_

_"Because they represent you, me and someone else." grace answered_

_"But who grace?" Leia prodded_

**_"Our brother Leia, your twin." Grace spoke to Leia through their force bond_**

_Leia was shocked to say the least but couldn't reply not just cause the shock but because at that moment she felt the darkest presence next to the emperor himself, Darth Vader_

_ Vader, who was observing his Daughter from a few feet from where her and Princess Leia were at that moment was wondering why his daughter was so protective of the younger girl, he'll probably be asking her questions at the birthday ball later that night._

_ ~End Flashback~_

As Leia was thinking back on that day she looked at the pendent wondering if she'll ever know or even meet her twin brother or see her sister again since she expects Tarkin to execute her after they interrogate her and torture her.

On Tatooine….

Obi-wan got up and walked over to the chest and started to rummage through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it." Obi-wan said

It's our father's lightsaber- the weapon of a Jedi, not as clumsy or random as a blaster" Grace explained

Luke was at awe because he was holding his father's lightsaber but he couldn't understand how he died.

"How did he die?" Luke asked

Grace closed her eyes knowing this was going to be the hardest for her especially since she knows the truth, Grace can still see her Dad in Darth Vader because She felt it and she knows she won't abandon her family or loved ones.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader," he said evenly, "who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights." He stared straight ahead, then his gaze skittered back to Luke. "He betrayed and murdered your father."


	4. Chapter 3

At the Jawa crawler a while later….

"It looks like raiders did this." Luke said

"They didn't but we were made to think they did." Grace replied

These tracks are side by side, Sand people travel in numbers." Obi-wan said

Luke looked at threepio and artoo then realized something.

"But if they discovered who they sold the droids to that would lead them back home." Luke said rushing to his speeder.

"Wait, Luke!" Grace and Obi-wan called after him

As Luke accelerated to the homestead that has been his home for years to find it burned and charred.

As Luke looked around and saw the charred bodies of his aunt and uncle then he buried them and returned to where Obi-wan and the others were.

"There was nothing you could've done Luke you would've been killed also." Obi-wan said knowingly

"I want to come with you two to Alderaan there's nothing for me now" Luke said

Meanwhile on the Death Star ….

"Now your highness let's discuss the location of your hidden rebel base." Darth Vader said

Leia saw the device that was pointing a syringe that was coming towards her then she felt a surge of pain through her as the syringe penetrated her skin and as Darth Vader fired questions at her she still didn't reveal the location of the rebel base.

Meanwhile on Tatooine...

Mos eisley spaceport you'll never find more scum or villainy here" Obi-wan said

As they were driving through town they saw stormtroopers checking for their droids in the back seat.

"How long have you've had these droids?" a storm trooper asked

"We have had them three or four seasons." Luke replied

"They're up for sale if you want them." Obi-wan said

"I need to see your I.D" a storm trooper demanded

"You don't need to see his identification" Obi replied waving his fingers manipulating the troopers mind

"You don't need to see his identification" the storm trooper repeated

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Obi-wan said still manipulating his mind

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." The trooper repeated

After they got past the troopers Luke was amazed how they got past and didn't understand how they did.

"I don't understand how we got past those troops" Luke questioned

"The force has a strong influence on the weak minded" Obi-wan and Grace replied at the same time

After Luke sold his speeder he swore he'd never come to Tatooine again as he, Obi-wan and Grace entered a cantina.


	5. Chapter 4

As Luke looked around he sat and ordered a drink then he heard a creature near him make a sound, and then heard someone talk to him.

"He doesn't like you" Dr. Evazan said

"I'm sorry" Luke said looking away

"I don't like you just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems." Dr. Evazan angrily said

"I'll be careful." Luke said

"You'll be dead!" Dr. Evazan yelled

Then he pushed Luke into a table Obi-wan had sliced one of the creatures arms off and Grace helped her brother up and told him they had found a pilot to take them to Alderaan.

Obi-wan didn't like this pilot one bit he was too cocky and arrogant that he reminded him of Anakin.

Obi-wan was proven right when the man attempted to brag about his ship and how fast it was. Han, he had called himself. Luke on the other hand felt that there was something about Han. He couldn't put his hands on it though. Sure he seemed cocky, but Luke had a feeling he'd grow to like him.

"Only passengers. Ourselves," said Obi-wan pointing to him and Grace. "The boy and the two droids. No questions asked."

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked curious

"Let's just say we want no imperial entanglements" Obi-wan said seriously

Han leaned back smugly; Grace wondered why Obi-wan told him that he knows her past a bit.

"Well that's the trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance."

"What! We could buy our own ship with that!" Luke exclaimed

"But who's going to fly it kid yourself? "Han asked not believing he could.

"You bet I could, I'm not such a bad pilot myself! C'mon we don't have to take this!" Luke said getting up but his sleeve was pulled by grace to sit him down again.

"Stop! Han can you please lower your price please." Grace said exasperated at how Luke and Han were acting.

Han could see the sadness in her eyes that he saw when she confessed her past to him, he closed his eyes and thought about it and decided.

"Alright but you owe me Grace." Han said

Grace nodded grateful for that cause she wasn't in the mood to negotiate prices.

"We don't have that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen thousand when we reach Alderaan."

"Seventeen huh?" Han said thinking on the offer.

"Okay. You got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four," Han said and then looked behind them. "Looks like somebodies taking an interest in you handiwork."

Grace, Obi-wan and Luke ducked out of the cantina quickly realizing the empire on their tail.

After dealing with Greedo and Jabba, he waited for his passengers and he saw then come into the docking bay looking at the _Millennium falcon_.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke said "It looks like it could fall apart if you shot a proton torpedo at it."

"Luke, be nice." Grace warned glaring at him.

"She'll make point five past may not look much but she has it where it counts kid." Han said coming from under the ship.

Grace sighed "Luke, this hunk of junk is reliable and even if a proton did shot at it it's going to hold together. I know. Just trust me. Have I ever let you down?" Grace said knowingly, then asked Luke.

"No, not so far." Luke said smiling softly.

Just at that moment, stormtroopers appeared at the Then all of them and chewie took off in the ship and made their way to Alderaan.

_On the death star..._

In the meeting room, sitting at a round table were several admirals, generals and Grand Moff's trying to discuss what to do with the death star.

"What of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical reading of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, they might find a weakness and exploit it." General Tagge said

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." Darth Vader said confidently.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they have obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe! I suggest we use it." Admiral Motti exclaimed over confidently.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Vader said cryptically

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient Jedi religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you enough clairvoyance to find the rebels' hidden fortress.." Motti said haughtily but couldn't finish speaking because Darth Vader was making a gesture like he was choking him.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Vader said darkly squeezing tightly.

After watching for a few moments Tarkin had enough "Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Tarkin ordered

Inside his helmet Vader was seething "_I can't Believe that I have to take orders from this sleemo." Vader thought vehemently. _

"As you wish" Darth Vader said as he released his force grip.


	6. Chapter 5

During the trip to Alderaan Grace, Luke and the others were in the main room

Luke was blocking blaster blots with his lightsaber and missing.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-wan advised

Luke was trying to block them but was stung with a blaster bolt

Han was laughing and shaking his head.

"Let me tell you something I told someone else. religions and Ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han advised.

"You don't believe in the force, do you?" Luke questioned turning off his Lightsaber.

Grace rose an eyebrow and looked at han, wondering his answer.

"Kid, I've flown to one edge of the galaxy to the other and nothing will make me believe in an all powerful force." Han Answered skeptical at most.

Obi-wan grabbed a blaster helmet that had a shield down and put it on Luke.

"Wait, with the shield down I can't see anything." Luke pointed out

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them and let go your conscious self and act on instinct." Obi-wan instructed.

Grace stopped listening after that as she was wrapped in her own thoughts

_'We're almost there and I'm nervous knowing that Luke and Leia are going to finally meet but obstacle's are in the way' Grace Thought _

Obi-wan heard her thoughts and knew that she was going tell Luke and Leia their relation even though he protests telling them.

_'I miss Biggs I wish I could kiss him right now, he always knows how to calm my nerves.' Grace thought smiling _

Grace looked up to see Luke block three blaster bolts

"Good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living, that's something else." Han pointed out looking smug.

"See I told you that you can do it." Obi-wan told him

"I call it luck." Han grumbled

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck."

"You know I could feel it I could almost see the remote." Luke said

"That's good, You've just stepped in a larger word."

On the Death star ...

"Princess Leia's resistance to the torture droid and the drugs is considerable. She won't tell a thing," The droid said

"I told you she would not consciously betray the rebellion." Darth Vader said

"Set a course for Alderaan." Tarkin ordered

A few minutes later Princess Leia was brought out to try a different type of persuasion.

Governor Tarkin. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board," Leia said haughtily

"I should've known you were holding Vader's leash." Leia finished

"_She might be more like me than I anticipated." Vader thought about the young princess_

Charming to the last," he said to the princess. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

Leia smirked. "I'm surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself."

"Princess Leia, before your execution I'd like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational," Tarkin said invitingly

Tarkin looked at the princess and though the princess didn't show it, Vader could feel her fear.

"The more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," Leia replied.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power… on your home planet," he added turning to look out the view port.

"No! Alderaan is a peaceful planet. We have no weapons. You can't," Leia cried raising her handcuffed wrist.

You would prefer another target? A military target perhaps? Then name the system!"

When Leia didn't answer, Tarkin snapped, "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the rebel base?" Tarkin asked

Leia looked down in defeat and said softly, "Datooine. They're on Datooine."

See there, Vader," Tarkin said smugly. "She can be reasoned with."

"You may fire when ready." Tarkin ordered

"What?" Leia said flabbergasted.

"Datooine is too remote a planet for an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We'll deal with your rebel friends soon enough." Tarkin said.

Vader heard the laser fire up and then in the blink of an eye, it fired. Alderaan was no more. Leia lunged for Tarkin.

_On the millennium falcon..._

Grace and obi-wan felt a pain in their chests knowing that Alderaan was no more.

"What wrong?" Luke asked

"It's like a thousand people screamed out and were suddenly silenced." Obi-wan explained

"We're coming up on Alderaan." Han spoke up getting up and walking to the cockpit.

When the others came into the cock pit they saw no Alderaan.

"Where is it?" Luke wondered looking through the windows and seeing nothing but asteroids.

"It's not there kid that's what I'm trying to tell you" Han snapped

A small range fighter came into view

"It's a small range fighter let it pass."

"That's no moon. That's a space station." Obi-wan said in amazement.

Then a small moon came into view but it wasn't it was the death star.


	7. Chapter 6

"Turn around Han!" Grace exclaimed

Chewie turn us around." Han demanded

"We can't captain we're in a tractor beam." Obi-wan said

As the millennium falcon was brought into the hanger bay the band heroes hid in Hans smuggling compartments.

"I want every inch of this ship checked... I feel a presence I've not felt since" Vader paused then left to tell Tarkin

After Vader left Han and Luke knocked out two storm troopers and put their uniforms on and

Put chewie into binders and went into the control room

"Where are you taking this thing?" Asked the control officer

Cell block transfer from cell 3228" Said Luke through his helmet

"I'll have to clear it"

"Look out he's loose" Han shouted as chewie shot blaster bolts all over the place

"You know with your screaming and shooting everything I'm not surprised that the whole empire doesn't know were here" Grace and Luke said

"Well bring it on I'd rather face them head on then this sneaking around." Han said

"Even if I could get pasted the guards I'd never get passed the tractor beam." Han muttered

"Leave that to me." Obi-wan told them

"Old fool I knew you were going to say that" Han said

'Who's the more foolish the fool or the fool that follows him?" Obi-Wan said wisely

"I want to go with you." Luke said

"Luke your destiny and fate is a different path than Obi-wan's." Grace said

"Grace is right but remember the force will be with you both always." Obi-wan said before going into the hallway

Chewbacca growls "You said it chewie, where did you dig up that old fossil?"

"Ben is a great man" Luke said

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Han muttered

"Well, I didn't hear you give any ideas." Luke snapped at Han

"Shut Up! Both of you and I mean it." Grace shouted

"Sorry to interrupted Master Luke but R2 seems to have found something and keeps saying 'she's here'" C-3po said

"It's the princess!" Luke said

"A Princess. What princess?" Han questioned

"She's the one in the message we got to help her." Luke elaborated

"I'm staying put like the old man said to." Han decided

Knowing how to get Han interested Grace started to lure him in.

"She's rich." Grace said

"Rich? Huh." Han wondered interested

"Money jewels anything you can imagine." Luke and Grace said

"I can imagine quite a bit." Han said

"The cell your princess is in is AA23." Han read from the machine

"Let's go then." Grace said as she and Luke went

From the communicator someone was trying to reach the officer

"Everything's alright." Han said as he answered

"What happened?" the officer said from the other end

"Slight weapons malfunction but everything's fine. How are you?" Han asked

"What's your operating number?" the officer asked

"It was a Boring conversation, anyway." Han said as he blasted the communicator

"Luke, Grace we're going to have company!" Han shouted

The cell door opened and there was princess Leia

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" Leia asked

"Huh? Oh, the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker I'm here to rescue you."

"You are who?" Leia said

"I've got your astrodroid and I'm here with ben Kenobi." Luke said

"Ben Kenobi well, where is he!" Leia shouted

As they entered the hallway they saw Grace and Han shooting blaster bolts at the storm troopers Luke shouted into the comlink asking C-3po if there was a way out.

"Everyone's been alerted to your presence sir. The main entrance is the only way in or out." C-3po answered

Leia grabbed the blaster from her sister and blasted the garbage compacter

"What the hell are you doing?!" Han shouted

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Leia shouted back

Luke, Grace and the others went down the compacter not knowing what's down there


	8. Chapter 7

The heroes slid down into the garbage compactor and landed in a pile of garbage

"Yeah the garbage shoot was a great idea." Han complained "what a great smell you've discovered."

They look around and see a pool of garbage all of the sudden Han shot a blaster bolt that went flying across the walls.

"Would you stop that? I already tried its automatically sealed." Luke shouted

"Put that thing way before you get us all killed!" Leia shouted

"Absolutely, your worshipfulness." Han said sarcastically

All of the sudden a creature gripped on Luke's leg and dragged him down. They tried to shoot the beast but they couldn't then Luke appeared at the surface grasping for air.

"What happened?" Leia and Grace asked

"I don't know it just disappeared." Luke said as his sister's pulled him up

The metal started to groan and the walls started to close in.

'_Oh, this isn't going to happen not now.' Grace thought getting an idea._

"Han! Leia! Lift me up." Grace demanded

Han and Leia lifted grace up and Grace turned on her Sapphire lightsaber and with it she cut a hole into the door. Then she extinguished the blade and put the lightsaber back in it's place on her belt. On the other side of the door, she held a hand out for Leia which she saw as a test since she knew that she suspected that Luke was her twin did she still trust her older sister still?

Leia grabbed her sisters hand then was pulled up. Then Leia helped speed up pulling up the others especially Chewbacca.

"Now if we can avoid any more female advice we'll be good." Han said walking down the corridor.

Grace and Leia glared at him with irritation.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from but for now on you'll listen to me, okay." Leia Said leaving no argument

Han and Leia continued to argue as they walked, Grace rolled her eyes as they were getting irritating.

"Listen your highness; I take orders from one person. Me!" Han argued

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia retorted "Will someone get this walking carpet out of my way." Leia said looking up at Chewbacca walking further

"No reward is worth this." Han said glancing at Grace

As they continued to walk they ran into some stoormtroopers, Han and chewie fired at them and ran off.

"Your friend certainly has courage." Leia said to her siblings in amazement

"What good will it does if he gets himself killed." Luke said leading his sisters into the opposite direction and ran until they trapped themselves in a pit.

_With Obi-wan in corridor..._

Obi-wan carefully stepped around the mechanism then pulled the switch down to power down the laser, then he turned a lever to drain the power. Then after dodging the stormtroopers in the corridor he was led into the hallway across the hangar. He walked cautiously igniting his blue lightsaber when he saw the man he knew would be the death of him.

Darth Vader walked toward Obi-wan with his red lightsaber ignited "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now *I* am the master." Vader said confident and certain.

"Only a master of evil, Darth." Obi-wan countered knowingly as the Lightsabers clashed.

_Meanwhile with the others..._

"I think we took a wrong turn." Grace said observing their surroundings.

Then the three siblings heard shots firing behind them, Leia closed the door but found no lock.

"There's no lock!" Leia exclaimed then Luke blasted it

"That should hold them for a while." Luke commented

"We need the controls to extend the bridge." Leia said

"I think Luke just blasted the controls." Grace murmured frowning slightly

Grace looked back for a moment and saw the door opening a little bit with storm troopers on the other side.

Grace reached for her grapple hook and focused on the pole and swung the hook onto the pole and swung across just moments after stormtroopers on the next level started to shoot at them.

"_Ha! Nobody in_ _my condition should be able to this!" Grace thought as she flew across the corridor _

Then after she landed and retracted the hook back to her belt. She looked back over to the platform across from hers and saw her sister kiss their brother on the cheek. She suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Then she saw both of them glide across and land safely.

Then they ran until they met with Han and Chewbacca in a corridor to the left of the hanger bay.

"What took you three so long?" Han asked

"We ran into some old friends." Leia answered

"Is the ship okay?" Grace and Luke asked

"Yeah, I hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission." Han commented

"_I know he did." Grace thought confidently smiling_

They ran out and grace was behind Leia when she noticed something across the Hanger bay.

"Ben?" Luke said curiously

Obi-wan was fighting with a man with a black suit and breathing mask. Grace knew what Obi-wan was going to do, sacrifice himself so they could escape but she wished he wouldn't cause then the last piece of her past was gone except for her parents.

As the two danced around clashing their lightsabers Obi-wan was preparing something that was uncharacteristic for him.

Darth Vader was getting impatient "Your powers are weak, old man." Vader growled at his old master.

Obi-wan smirked "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Obi-wan said ominously getting ready for the final finish.

Grace ran into the cockpit of the _Falcon _just in time to see her father slice through Obi-wan but what she thought was weird was there wasn't a body.

"No!" Grace heard the muffled cry of her brother and heard the blaster bolts he shot before he ran onto the ship.

Then the rest of them got on the_ Millennium Falcon _and took off without any of the passengers noticing they were being traced. Grace went into the living area.

Grace had tears flowing freely as she mourned a family friend, mentor and father figure. She found her brother looking depressed so she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke said sadly

He knew what he was doing." Grace said voice cracking slightly "It was his destiny. He did it to save us."

"We aren't out of the woods yet, kid come on." Han said Then Luke got up and followed him to the cannons.

"Here they come!" Leia said as four TIE fighters flew past the window and Grace knew Luke was an expert shooter as was Han so she wasn't surprised when the TIE fighter were gone in a flash.

Han came back to the cockpit a few minutes later and chuckled

"I told you I'd out run them sometimes I amaze even myself." Han gloated

"That shouldn't be too hard." Leia said

"They let us go Han and they're tracking us." Grace pointed out

"Not this ship, princess." Han insisted

"At least the information in R2 is still intact." Leia said with relief

"What's the little droid carrying that's so important?" Han questioned

"The technical readouts of that battle station." Grace said quietly

"I hope a weakness can be found, it isn't not over yet!" Leia said as they arrived at the base on Yavin 4

"It is for me sister! I'm not in it for your little revolution and I'm not in it for you princess! I'm expecting to be well paid." Han said

"If money is all you wish, you'll be given it." Leia says as she got up from the co-captions chair and started to leave the cockpit she turned to Luke and Grace.

"It's a wonder that your friend loves anything or anybody." Leia said as she

left the cockpit.

"I care!" Luke called after her.

Grace glared at Han and left to find her sister. He maybe her best friend but he could be a huge insensitive asshole.

"So what do you think of her Han?" Luke questioned

"Trying not to, kid." Han said

"Good." Luke said. _"Maybe with Han uninterested I might have a chance." Luke thought hopeful._

* * *

><p>(Dodges all the rotten food) I know that I've neglected this fanfic but I'm back and I'm going to finish it and I'll not forget it<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

As the millennium Falcon descended to the planet and the starship was led into the spaceport to the base.

When they landed both Leia and Grace were greeted by Jan Dodonna.

"When we heard about Alderaan, we prepared for the worst." Dodonna said feeling relieved.

"No time for pleasantries General. We need to see what is in the plans of this R2 unit." Leia said in diplomatic tone.

They started to walk away but Grace pulled Leia back to ask her something.

"Grace, what do you want?" Leia snapped whispering so no one can hear.

"Little sister I need to find Biggs because I need to tell him something." Grace pleaded quietly

Leia Sighed "Grace I have no idea where your boyfriend is, anyway we have to prepare for the death Star when it arrives. Are you going into battle this time in the _Golden Angel_?" Leia asked curiously, referring to her sister's personal X-wing.

Grace Sighed "No not this time." Grace said but secretly wanting to.

Leia smiled softly "Right now, I'm glad you're not. I don't want to worry about you getting yourself killed." Leia admitted relieved

"Alright, you go down a corridor until you see a left turn then go down you'll see the dorms." Leia whispered into her sister's ear.

Without being seen Grace broke away from the group to find Biggs.

_With Luke and Han..._

"So. You got your reward and you're just leaving, then?" Luke said disappointed he's leaving.

"That's right, yeah. Got some old debts I gotta pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. We could use you." Han said hopping Luke would take the offer.

"Come on. Why don't you take a look around. You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you, you're turning your back on them." Luke said, trying to convince him to stay and to make a point.

"What good is a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station is not my idea of courage. It's more like, suicide." Han said analyzing the situation.

"Okay. Take care of yourself Han. I guess that's what you're best at isn't it?" Luke said angrily then walked away.

"Hey, Luke. May the Force be with you." Han said then went back to what he was doing.

"What're you looking at? I know what I'm doing." Han reassured chewbacca.

_With Grace and Biggs..._

After following her sister's instructions she found the dorms was about to go in but was pulled into a closet.

The next thing Grace saw was deep brown eyes.

Biggs lifted her up, twirled her around and kissed her, running his fingers through her ponytail.

"Biggs, you know we didn't have meet in a closet." Grace told her boyfriend

"I know." Biggs said then peeked out of the door and saw that no one was there and ran into the dorm.

Biggs led grace to his bed and reached into his pocket to show a velvet box and handed it to her.

Grace looked at the box curiously.

"Go on, open it." Biggs told her

Grace opened the box to find a silver ring with a diamond in the middle and two Nubian rubies on the sides.

grace looked up to see Biggs on one knee.

Grace Skywalker will you marry me?" Biggs asked smiling big.

"Yes! Yes and Yes!" Grace said then she kissed him and slid the ring on her finger.

**_'Attention everyone report to the main hanger for the briefing.'_**

Grace and Biggs held hands and walked toward the Main hanger.

Grace spotted Han and turned to biggs.

"I need to talk to Han for a minute, ok?" Biggs nodded. Grace said then ran to catch up to Han.

"Hey! Wait up." Grace said as she caught up with Han.

"Grace what do you want?" Han asked impatiently, wanting to get the meeting over with.

"Solo, I know that your leaving as soon as the meetings done, but you don't have to." Grace said knowingly

"The kid already tried to convince me to stay, Grace and why should I?" Han said not giving in.

"A) Your one of the best pilot's I've seen. B) you are not like the other bounty hunter scum. And-" Grace stated but was interrupted

"Gee, thanks." Han said sarcastically.

"Its because you know whats right and what's wrong. But you have to chose your path. Oh and the kid's name is Luke." Grace stated pointedly then walked back to Biggs and walked toward the meeting room.

"What's with the skywalkers trying to convince me to stay?" Han grumbled irritated walking towards the room.

When Biggs wasn't looking Grace rubbed her stomach and smiled secretly.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Leia, Luke and Han...<em>

Jan Dondonna plugged in R2-D2 to show the Schematics to everyone in the meeting room.

"Here's the layout of Death star provided by princess Leia. We have found a exhaust port that if shot into by a proton torpedo can cause a reaction that can destroy the death star." Dodonna explained as Grace and Biggs slipped into the room.

"Two meters isn't big enough to fit a proton torpedo and it looks hard." A pilot said uncertain

"Its not hard. I used to shoot womp rats in my T-16 all the time back home." Luke said confidant.

Grace smiled remembering those competitions to see who could shoot more than the other.

"Alright men to your fighters." General Dodonna ordered

Everybody got up and went to the hanger bay. Grace followed and grabbed Biggs' arm.

"Grace, what are you doing? I need to go." Biggs hissed under his breath so only she could hear.

Grace took a deep breath "Biggs, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but... I'm pregnant." Grace said softly, worried how he would take the news.

Biggs looked at her surprised "You're sure?" Biggs asked wanting to be sure.

Grace nodded "I'm positive. I can't wait." Grace said smiling putting his hand on her stomach.

Biggs looked wary and pulled his hand away"Grace I don't have to go into battle." Biggs said surprising her.

Grace shook her head "You can't. You've wanted to be in battle forever. And I want you to go." Grace said determined

"Are you sure?" Biggs questioned uncertain.

Grace nodded "Yes, What you've always wanted was to fight for freedom. I know you'll fight till the end." Grace said knowingly but ended in a whisper so only he could hear her.

Biggs sighed "Alright I'll go but I want you know, I love you my Jedi princess." Biggs whispered in her ear then kissed her.

Grace giggled and smiled "And I will love you forever flyboy." Grace told him then gave him a passionate kiss.

The kiss was in Grace's opinion is one of the best she ever had. Biggs deepened the kiss making it more passionate then pulled away.

Both walked to where the X-wings were where they saw Luke and the general.

"Skywalker, huh? Well I hope your a good pilot as your father, we need all the pilots as we can." The general said

"Luke's one of the best bush pilot's in the outer rim." Biggs said coming over to his X-wing.

The general left, leaving the three friends to talk.

"So, Luke your uncle finally let you leave the farm?" Biggs questioned heading to his X-wing

Luke was silent for a minute "Yeah, you could say that." Luke replied mysteriously

"Hey! you two be careful out there." Grace shouted out then ran towards the control room.

"Ok!" Biggs and Luke as they climbed up their ladders to their x-wings.

"The astrodroid is a little beat up sure you don't want a replacement?" a technician asked Luke.

"Not on your life. That little droid and I been through a lot together. You okay Artoo?" Luke stated then asked.

The droid beeped in confirmation as he was lowered into the droid slot.

"Alright." Luke said as he climbed into his cockpit and got ready to take off.

In the control room, the leader's and generals held their breath hoping this battle will be a victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it took soooo long to write this but it's hard to find inspiration. Anyway, here it is I hope you guys like it. Please review!<strong>


End file.
